


Get the Party Started

by rolypolycannoli



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bi Akane, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Humor, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolypolycannoli/pseuds/rolypolycannoli
Summary: Akane comes out.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Get the Party Started

**Author's Note:**

> Title from P!nk’s iconic song

Akane was pacing. She had been pacing for hours now, back and forth, long enough for Kasumi to subtly check up on her once by offering tea, and not-so-subtly check up on her a second time by asking outright if she was okay. Long enough for Nabiki to tell her to “knock it the hell off because some of us are trying to relax here and it’s impossible to do that with you clomping around your room all day”. She felt bad for worrying them and worse for ignoring them, but the repetitive back-and-forth was helping her think.

Really, though, she just needed to stop going in circles and get this over with. She’d put this off long enough, and with each passing day she grew more and more frustrated. She wanted to tell Ranma, she  _ needed _ to tell Ranma, so what was she doing pacing endlessly in her room?

She’d battled off a nonstop stream of weirdos since practically the day she’d joined high school; what was a little emotional honesty with the man who loved her compared to all that? Of course, that was exactly the problem. Communication had never come easily to either herself or to Ranma, particularly when the other was involved. And although they’d both grown leaps and bounds in that department since their high school days, it was something they were still learning how to do as they navigated their newfound relationship. God only knows how many times they’d fought about nothing, only because one or both of them couldn’t make the words come out right.

This was different, though. It had to be different this time, or Akane would never be able to open up to her fiancé again. This was important to her, and she knew this moment would be make or break for them. The thought of this conversation going poorly was too much to bear, and so she circled her room again and again, blasting music on her Walkman in an effort to psych herself up, and trying to think of the perfect words.

She took a deep breath, centering herself, and ran through her speech in her head one more time. Feeling as confident as she figured she was going to get, Akane finally slammed open the door to her room. She strode purposefully downstairs, looking for the boy in question, and found him lounging lazily on the engawa facing the yard. He looked up at her as she approached, a smile spreading across his face when he saw her. 

“Hey, Akane! ‘bout time you came downstairs. Everyone’s already gone out for dinner tonight. Pops said he knocked on your door to invite ya but you didn’t respond, so I figured I’d wait for you. Is everything okay? You’ve been shut up in there all day.”

Akane gave a shaky smile at that, glad that at least they wouldn’t have an audience for this conversation. “Ranma. I need to talk to you about something. It’s important,” she began. He sat up straight then, unfurling his body from its languid position on the floor before giving a short nod, his heart starting to beat heavier in his chest as he sensed just how serious she was being in that moment. Akane took that as her cue to begin. She opened her mouth to start speaking, but her nerves grabbed hold of her once again and the speech she’d spent hours carefully crafting flew out of her head. She was just going to have to wing this one, after all.

“O-okay well… I don’t really know how to say this. I mean, I’ve never told anyone before so,” she said, suddenly finding herself unable to make eye contact as she paused mid sentence, glancing down at the ground. “I’m bisexual,” she finally blurted out, the words tumbling from her mouth before she even realized it, the moment ending quickly but still hanging heavily over her like a specter. She peeked up at Ranma, trying to gauge his reaction only to be greeted by a perfectly blank face and stone still posture. Oh boy, this wasn’t going well.

“I mean, it’s not like anything’s changed! I’m still the same person I’ve always been, it’s just… now you know who that person is, I guess,” she tried to explain. Akane forced a smile, but it came out stiffer than she would have liked, doubt creeping into the back of her mind as Ranma continued to sit there, as still as a statue. What if this was it for them? What if he was about to reject her, after everything they’d been through together, over something as simple as this? And all because of something she had no control over, no less.

It would be unbearable. He’d fought for her countless times, she’d nearly  _ died _ for him, but he couldn’t just accept her as she was?  _ Why was he so still?  _ Honestly, who even reacted like that when someone came out? Why wasn’t he saying anything?

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. “You do know what bisexual means, right Ranma?” For that question, she earned herself a single raised, incredulous eyebrow. Okay, great, she really was going to have to spell this out for the dummy after all. “It means I like boys and girls. Both. Romantically.”

Another beat of silence passed between them, as the words hung in the air. Akane’s heart was pounding out of her chest in anticipation of his reaction, a deep blush spread across her face, her stomach was twisting and making her feel like she might be sick, and Ranma was -

Ranma was  _ laughing _ . The absolute bastard was actually, suddenly,  _ laughing _ at her. Here she was, making herself more vulnerable than she’d ever been, and he was doubled over with tears in his eyes, howling like he’d just heard the funniest joke of his life. He clutched his stomach as he rolled around on the floor, unable to breathe.

Akane began seeing red and was tempted to give him a patented Akane-kick to send him flying, but instead she forced herself to take a deep breath in before letting it out slowly. She would wait for him to explain himself, and then she could knock him into the next century.

“Ranma, you had better have a damn good explanation for this or you’re gonna be SORRY!” her voice promising exactly how much damage she would do.

“Akane, I-”  _ wheeze _ , “I’m sorry, it’s just-” he managed to get out before falling victim to another round of laughter, this time rolling accidentally off of the engawa and onto the grass below. Akane sat, frozen in fury, waiting for him to calm down enough to speak. It took a while, a lot longer than she had expected, before Ranma’s laughter finally slowed down and he was able to stand up. He leaned against the porch, wiped a few stray tears from his eyes, and grabbed Akane’s hand from where it rested in her lap.

“Akane. We’ve been together for a while now, right? And almost this whole time, you and I have been going at it like bunnies with me in both forms. I can’t believe you thought you had to come out to me,” he said, giving another low chuckle.

Akane flushed a deep crimson, her eyes widening, embarrassed beyond anything she’d ever felt before. “I-I just thought-”

Before she could finish, faster than she could blink, Ranma scooped her up in his arms and leapt into the koi pond, splashing them both in the process. Akane sputtered, protest ready on her lips, but Ranma leaned in, his now-red hair tickling her ear and whispered, “Now how’s about you and I go  _ celebrate _ your little announcement, hm?”

All she could do was nod before Ranma took off like a flash, Akane grateful once more to have the house to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! Let me know how you felt about it, but please be kind. Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
